Destiny
by naurovhy
Summary: Sungguh indah jalan takdir yang kau berikan untukku Kami-sama, Apakah kau belum puas menghukumku dimasa lalu? hingga kini kau kembali melaksanakan ganjaran atas segala kesalahanku dulu? -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

_**Mukzijat Atau Kutukan ?**_

Hah .. hah .. hah … perasaan apa ini? kenapa dengan tempat ini? perasaanku sangat tidak enak? kenapa rasa sesak ini memerangkapku?

"Kau tak apa Sasuke-kun?" suara itu menyadarkanku

"Tak apa Kaa-san"

"Benarkah? wajahmu pucat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-san"

Itulah pertama kali aku mengalami De javu seperti itu saat umurku menginjak 16 tahun, perasaan sedang bermimpi padahal sangat jelas bahwa saat itu aku sedang tersadar, sedasar-sadarnya.

Setelah kejadian itu banyak keanehan yang sering hadir dalam hidupku, sering aku memimpikan seseorang entah siapa? membuatku sangat merindukannya, bahkan saat aku terjaga aku tetap merindukannya, seolah sesuatu telah hilang dalam hidupku, seolah sesuatu telah direngut paksa dari ku, perasaan itu kecewa, marah, dendam, Dan yang lebih mendominasi adalah perasaan menyesal yang aku rasakan ..

Gadis itu terasa amat samar namun amat dekat, seolah kami selalu seperti itu, senyumannya suara lembutnya, sentuhannya, entah kenapa semua hal itu terus berputar dalam pikiranku. siapa dia? sosoknya benar-benar tak asing, aku terus mencari sosok itu pada siapaun gadis yang kutemui, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempu mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku, hingga saat itu aku merahasiakan segala hal yang terjadi padaku dari siapapun termasuk kedua orang tuaku.

Dan kini saat umurku menginjak usia 20 tahun, aku mengerti bahwa segala mimpi itu bukanlah bunga tidur sebagaimana keyakinan semua orang, bahwa segala kejadian yang membuatku mersa pernah mengalaminya bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, karna itu semua adalah kenyataan, segala hal itu adalah apa yang aku lakukan, apa yang aku rasakan pada masa laluku. Ya, aku adalah seorang Indigo satu dari sejuta orang yang mampu melihat masa lalu. Dan gadis yang selama ini aku rindukan aku pun telah menemukannya.

Dia berada sangat dekat denganku, surainya berwarna indigo, hampir menyerupai warna suraiku, irishnya berwarna lavender meneduhkan, warna yang selalu kucari saat aku membuka mata. Aroma tubuhnya masih sama, cara bicaranya, kegugupannya, tawanya, segalanya masih sama. Kami-sama aku telah menemukan Hinata-ku untuk sekali lagi.

Apakah kau mengabulkan do'aku saat aku meminta supaya benang takdir mengikat kami? supaya sisa hidupku dipenuhi oleh Hinata? tapi Kami-sam bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan, bukan! aku dapat melihatnya sebanyak yang aku mau, menyentuhnya, membelai surai panjangnya, bahkan memeluknya, semua hal itu dapat aku lakukan tapi aku tak akan pernah diperbolehkan untuk mencintainya.

Ayolah aku bukannya tidak bersyukur atas takdir yang kau berikan padaku, hanya saja apakah harus seperti itu? mengapa harus Hinata, mengapa harus Hyuuga Hinata kh, bukan dia bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga, kini ia adalah seorang Uchiha, ya Uchiha Hinata.

Gadis yang selama ini aku cari, cinta-ku, satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai dimasa laluku, benang takdir yang mengikat kami membuatnya terlahir sebaggai adikku. adikku satu-satunya. Sungguh indah jalan takdir yang kau berikan untukku Kami-sama, Apakah kau belum puas menghukumku dimasa lalu? hingga kini kau kembali melaksanakan ganjaran atas segla kesalahanku dulu?

.

"Suke-Nii" suara itu tak mungkin salah ku dengar

"Ya Hinata?" Kapan kau akan memanggilku Sasuke-kun lagi Hinata? aku menepis pikiran koyol itu dalam otakku

"Ayo kita berangkat, Naruto-kun sudah menghubungiku sejak tadi" ajaknya, Siapa Naruto? haruskah aku menjawabnya? dia adalah kekasih Hinata, pria berambut blonde yang sangat berisik

"Hn" aku hanya menjawabnya acuh, lalu melajukan mobilku mengatarnya ke tempat pertadingan si pirang itu, apa pertandingnnya? sepak bola! olah raga yang hanya mengandalkan otot tanpa memerlukan otak. Jika kau bisa berlari mengelilingi lapangan itu selama 2 jam maka kau sudah dapat ikut klub bodoh itu. begitu pikirku.

Oke aku sudah menjadi pendendam yang sempurna sekarang, bukan salah Hinata jika ia terlahir sebagai adikku, bukan salah si blonde jika ia berpacaran dengan Hinata, lalu siapa yang harus kusalahkan? takdir bodoh yang membuatku tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Suke-Nii?" Hinata kembali memanggilku

"Hn?"

"Kudengar kau akan ada pertandingan di Ame minggu depan? benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Wahhh, Sugoi … mewakili provinsi? kau memang selalu menjadi yang terbaik Suke-Nii"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan klub Dramamu?"

"Akan ada pementasan sebelum libur musin dingin ini, aku mendapat peran utama" uacapnya bangga, aku mengacak surai panjangnya melihat antusiasme Hinata dalam menceritakan peran yang ia dapatkan.

.

"Naruto-kun? kita mau kemana?" Naruto tak menjawab terus menarik tangan gadis bersurai merah muda itu

"Aku akan ada pertandingan 10 menit lagi"

"Lalu? harusnya kau bersiap-siap kenapa malah membawaku kemari?" kini mereka berada dalam ruang ganti klub sepak bola Naruto

"Emm, Manager … aku butuh semangat lebih" ucapnya manja

"Apa? ak …" ucapan itu terpotong saat Naruto menariknya mendekat dan melumat bibir Sakura dalam dan lama.

Ya, ini adalah sebuah rahasia. bahwa Naruto sang kapten tengah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Manager club sepak bola itu sendiri, gadis manis dengan surai merah muda, irish emerald yang indah serta tawa riang yang selalu membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang.

Bukannya ia tak mencintai nona Uchiha itu, hanya saja cintanya lebih besar untuk nona Haruno yang saat ini tengah ia dekap erat, Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya ia tak pernah menyangka jika sesungguhnya gadis Haruno itu juga mencintainya. ketika semuanya terungkap nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia telah menjalin kasih dengan Hinata. Karna itu, entah siapa yang memulai hingga saat ini mereka berdua terjerat ikatan terlarang, Sakura mengkhianati sahabatnya dan Naruto mengkhianati kekasihnya.

"Ba.. bagaimana jika Hinata melihat?" ucap Sakura saat Naruto telah melepaskan bibirnya

"Ia masih di jalan" ucap Naruto dan sekali lagi membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Yosh, manager terima kasih atas tambahan semangatnya, aku akan mencetak gol yang banyak untukmu" lanjut Naruto

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapinya, karna bagaimana pun ia sangat mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini.

.

"Fugaku-kun, sekaarang usia Hinata telah 19 tahun, apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberitahukan segalanya pada dia?" Mikoto membuka suara

"Entahlah, rasanya aku belum siap Anata"

"Aku pun demikian, tapi aku takut jika Hinata mengetahui segalanya dari orang lain ia akan sangat kecewa pada kita"

"Aku mengerti, baiklah saat ulang tahhunnya yang ke-20 nanti aku yang akan memberitahukan segalanya" Mikoto mendengar keraguan dalam suara suaminya

"Kejujuran adalah yang terbaik Anata"

"Hn"

Tbc

Review?

#Yosh .. well, well ini adalah sequel dari fic aku yang berjudul 'Memory' awalnya aku ga ingin buat sequel, tapi karna banyak yang menginginkannya –awas yang minta sequel kalo ga di baca #asah golok- ahahaha, terlebih untuk **hinatauchiha69 **atas masukannya, berkat saran kamu aku dapat inspirasi buat ngelanjutin fic ini … hehehe sankyuuuu :* dan juga untuk semua pembaca yang sudah pada menunggu #kaya ada yang nunggu ajah hahaha, aku persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian Minna … selamat membaca ya, jagan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review hwehehehe#


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

#Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin .. 'Minal aidzin wal faidzin .. mohon maaf lahir dan batin' untuk segala kekhilafan, lisan yang tidak terjaga, perilaku yang menyakitkan hati, dan juga ketetlambatan peng-update-an fic, ahh pokonya aku minta maaf banget ya, semoga moment lebaran ini kita mendapatkan segala kebahagiaan dan pengampunan atas segala dosa … 'Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri'#

_Cinta, aku merasakan cinta untuk pemuda itu. Dia yang membuat hariku penuh warna dengan segala keceriaannya, segala tingkah lakunya yang selalu membuatku merasa bahagia, pemuda itu Namikaze Naruto kapten klub sepak bola pada kampus tempatku menimba ilmu saat ini dan dia menyatakan cintanya padaku sekitar 4 bbulan yang lalu. aku sangat menyukainya tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak jodoh yang diberikan Kami-sama untukku terlebih jika jodoh itu adalah orang yang selama ini aku cintai._

_Namun, belakangan ini aku merasakan ada hal yang berbeda, Naruto berubah aku dapat merasakan jika segala cinta dan perhatian yang ia berikan padaku berkurang seakan terbagi oleh hal lain, semula aku berfikir jika hal itu dikarenakan turnamen sepak bola yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Namun sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu aku mellihatnya, pemuda yang selama ini mengisi hatiku, tertawa, bercanda dengan wanita lain. Dan dia adalah Haruno Sakura, awalnya ku merasa hal itu wajar terlebih Sakura adalah sahabatku, dan juga Manager club sepak bola ini, namun entah mengapa perasaan curiga kerap kali menghampiri hatiku saat lavender-ku menemukan mereka tengah bersama._

"Hinata, kau melamun?" Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan gadis di sampingnya

"Aaa, Nii-san, gomen nee, aku akan turun sekarang terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"Hn, kapan kau pulang?"

"Jam 4 nanti, kenapa?"

Sasuke mengeleng "Hati-hati"

"Um" Hinata mengganguk.

.

Pertandingan itu berjalan lancar, sebenarnya setengah hati aku memperhatikan karna lagi-lagi aku menagngkap jika pandangan sapphire Naruto selalu saja mengarah pada Sakura, padahal aku ada di samping gadis itu.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" gadis itu bertanya padaku

"Tidak apa Sakura, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk" dustaku

"Sou, tidurmu tidak nyenyak semalam?" Aku hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tanpa terasa 90menit telah berlalu, syukurlah pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh kampus kami. Naruto bersorak gembira menanggapi kabar baik tersebut, lalu ia beranjak memelukku dan disinilah aku sekarang, menunggu Naruto di depan ruang ganti, menunggunya karna ia berjanji kami akan berkencan setelah turnamen ini selesai.

"Naruto-kun" aku menyapanya saat ia telah selelsai

"Hinata, aku senang sekali, Guy sensei berjanji akan mentraktir kami malam ini, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya padaku

"A .. bukankah ... 'hari ini kau berjanji kencan denganku Naruto-kun' aku melanjutkan kalimatku dalam hati

"Kenapa Hinata? kau ada acara?" ia bertanya padaku

'Kau melupakannya begitu saja' batinku … "y-ya" jawabku akhirnya

"Ah.. sayang sekali, padahal kita bisa makan bersama, kau bisa pulang sendirikan? yang lain sudah menungguku" Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata

Aku mengangguk menjawabnya, "Baiklah, Jaa hime"

Ia berlari menuju kerumunan tim sepak bolanya, dan sekali lagi aku melihat mereka bersama Naruto dan Sakura bahkan mereka bergandengan tangan sekarang. 'Naruto apakah kau tidak menyadari janji kita? atau aku memang tidak penting untukmu?'

Aku terdiam cukup lama didepan ruangan ini, menikmati rasa panas di pelupuk mataku, dan mencoba menahannya agar tidak berjatuhan, setelah merasa cukup aku berjalan menuju gerbang lapangan ini, menunggu di halte bis … 30 menit berlalu, namun aku tak kunjung menemukan angkutan untuk sampai dirumah, pelahan aku merasakan langit mulai menggelap, dan bulir-bulir hujan itu mulai turun.

Aku semakin merapatkan sweater yang aku gunakan, mencoba memerangkap kehangatan yang tersisa dan tiba-tiba ponselku berdering …

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-Nii?"

"_Hn, kau dimana Hinata?"_

"A-aku sedang bersama Naruto-kun" kilahku

"_Benarkah?"_

"Y-ya , ada apa Nii-san?"

"_Tidak, hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak"_ ah, aku lupa ia seorang indigo

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

"_Hn"_

"….."

"_Baiklah jangan pulang terlalu malam, jaa"_

"Jaa"

Tuttt Tuutt Tuttt … sambungan itu terputus aku tersenyum pahait menatap ponsel genggamku. Sasuke-Niisan selalu saja tau saat perasaanku sedang buruk, selalu menemukanku pada saat paling menyedihkan, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, seakan kami mempunyai hubungan batin yang sangat kuat, ah tentu saja kami memilikinya, kami adalah saudara kandung terlebih aku sangat menyanyanginya.

.

.

_Ch, dia sedang bersama mahluk kuning itu, apa yang sedang dilalukanya? kemana mereka pergi? kapan mereka akan pulang? apa sebaiknya aku menjemputnya? lalu apa yang akan aku katakan? _berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dalam pikiran Sasuke membuatnya menggeram frustasi meremas stir range rover-nya, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin menyatakan jika Hinata dalah miliknya, namun sekali ikatan persaudaraan ini teramat sangat mengganggunya.

Hujan mulai turun menemani kegalauan si jenius Uchiha, membuatnya kembali berdecih karna jalan yang mulai turun membuat jalan semakin macet, dan dapat di pastikan ia akan semakin lama mencapai tujuannya, dalam macetnya hiruk-pikuk jalanan yang mulai padat Sasuke menenukannya. Namikaze Naruto membuat segala perhatiannya terpusat pada tunggal Namikaze tersebut. Kh tentu saja buka lelaki berisik itu yang ia perhatian, sedari tadi irish obsidian-nya terus saja mencari sosok Hinata dalam kerumunan itu, tapi Nihil.

'_Kemana? kemana Hinata?'_ Sasuke kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di depan resto tersebut, berfikir jika ia akan menunggu disini dan membawa gadis itu pulang bersamanya nanti. Tapi kenyataan apa yang Ssuke dapatkan kini, Naruto tengah merangkul mesra gadis lain padahal ia sudah memiliki Hinata, kenapa si brengsek itu malah memeluk gadis lain.

"Namikaze" sapa Sasuke dingin saat ia berada di depan pemuda itu

"Sa-sasuke" mendengar kegugupan dalam nada suara Naruto, Sakura segera melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dari bahunya, sengguh ia merasa sangat tidak enak tertangkap kakak Hinata seperti ini.

"Mana Hinata?"

"Hinata-chan sudah pulang duluan tadi, ia bilang ada acara"

"Dan karna itu kau berselingkuh?"

"Sasuke-Nii bu-bukan seperti itu" ucap Sakura terbata

"Diam kau, aku tidak bicara denganmu" hardik Sasuke

"Hey, bersikap baiklah pada wanita" mendengar perkataan Naruto membuatnya mendengus meemehkan

"Mulai sekarang jauhi adikku" perintahnya

"Apa hakmu melarangku? aku kekasihnya" entah sadar atau tidak pengakuan Naruto terasa seperti katana bagi Sakura

"Aku bilang jauhi dia, aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku pada lelaki brengsek sepertimu" bersamaan dengan ucapan itu Sasuke melayangkan satu tinju telak pada Naruto, membuat pria itu terhuyung kebelakang tidak siap dengan pukulan itu.

"Kyaaa" Sakura berteriak, dan dimulailah perkelahian mereka, beberapa orang berusahan memisahkan, namun kesulitan karna tubuh edaunya yang terbilang besar, saat mereka berhasil dipisahkan beberapa memar menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto, pun sama dengan Sasuke ia mendapat memar di sekitar pilipis dan sudut bibirnya.

.

.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Sasuke saat panggilannya telah dijawab oleh Hinata

"_Aku sedang bersama Naruto Suke-Nii"_

"Ck, jangan berbohong padaku Hinata. Kau dimana?" Sasuke menaikan sedikit nada suaranya

"_A-aku …"_

"Kau masih di stadion tadi pagi"

"…"

"Tunggu aku, aku akan kesana. Jangan kemana-mana ingat tunggu aku!"

Lalu ia mematikan sambungan itu dan bergegas menuju tempat dimana pagi tadi ia mengantarkan Hinata, 30 menit kemudian ia dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis itu berdiri sendirian di halte, memeluk sweater-nya erat berusaha menepis rasa dingin yang ingin memerangkapnya.

Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu membuatku kembali merasakan _déjà vu _tersebut, sesaat aku seolah terpental ke dalam masa laluku.

"_Hinata diamlah, aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau terus bergerak seperti itu"_

"_Tapi disini dingin Sasuke-kun" rengek Hinata_

"_Ini" aku memberikan selimutku padanya, aku sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa selimut pikirku_

"_Arigato" ucapnya, dan gerakan bolak-baliknya diranjang sempit ini mulai berhenti, namun saat aku akan memejamkan mataku sekali lagi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangku_

"_Hi-hinata?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut degan tingkahnya_

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling Sasuke-kun, makanya aku menjadikanmu gulingku"_

"_?!"_

"_Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, kau bisa tidur sekarang" kekehnya_

"_Baka, harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu"_

"_Hihihihihiii" kikinya, lalu aku berbalik dan ikut merangkulkan lenganku pada pinggangnya_

"_Kau sudah mengambil selimutku, makanya sekarang aku menjadikanmu selimutku" kataku meniru suara barusan_

"_Um" jawabnya aku bbisa mendengar senyuman di nada suara itu._

Kenangan itu terus berlanjut hingga sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup kencang menyebabkan cipratan air yang mengenai rok Hinata yang membuat gadis itu memekik, sontak segala kenangan itu pudar dan di gantikan segala hal nyata yang ada dihadapanku.

Hinata yang tengah menggigil memegang erat sweater yang ia kenakan, terlebih saat ada sebuah mobil yang melewati genangan air yang cukup banyak sehingga cipratannya mengenai rok bagian bawah gadis itu, sontak membuat Hinata memekik.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya mendekati gadis itu, lalu membuka sebelah kaca mobilnya

"Hinata"

"Suke-Nii" Sasuke member isyrata pada gadis itu untuk mesuk kedalam mobil

"Pakai ini" Sasuke melepaskan jaket tebal yang ia pakai untuk Hinata

"Arigato, Demo kenapa wajah Niisan seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat beberapa lebam pada wajah kakanya"

"Tidak apa" jawab Sasuke singkat, masih terlarut dalam kenangan yang baru ia dapatkan merindukan saat-saat itu dengan sangat dalam, memasukan porsneling dan mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Hinata seperti tersadar dan … "Niisan , tidak …" katanya takut untuk menyuarakan pikirannya

"Mulai sekarang jauhi pemuda itu" tepat seperti apa yang Hinata pikirkan

"…"

"Kau dengar aku Hinata?"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Hn?" Onix-nya masih terfokus pada jalanan

"Aku mencintainya Niisan, aku mencintai Naruto-kun" perkataan Hinata mantap, dan sukses membuat Sasuke menginjak rem secara mendadak, demi apapun itu adalah perkataan yang tak ingin Sasuke dengar seumur hidupnya.

Tindakan Sasuke tersebut membuat Hinata memegang seatbelt-nya erat menahan dorongan saat ia mengerem mendadak, mencegah dahinya membentur dashboard mobil tersebut.

"Niisan ada apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang jauhi dia, Namikaze itu tak baik untukmu" Sasuke menekan kata-katanya tak lagi ingin dibantah

"Ta-tapi … kenapa Niisan?"

"Aku … -_'melihatnya tengah bersama wanita lain dan malah membiarkanmu di tengah hujan seperti itu' _ingin rasanya Sasuke mengatakan hal itu- tidak suka caranya memperlakukanmu" namun hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya, mendengar itu Hinata menundukan wajahnya dan Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

.

Hinata tak hentinya memikirkan perkataan kakanya saat dalam perjalanan tadi, walaupun enggan mengakui namun ia tau bahwa perkataan Sasuke-Nii benar adanya. Belakangan ini Naruto selalu saja mengabaikannya, menjadikannya nomer dua, membuatnya merasa terasing, namun jika harus meninggalkan pemuda itu Hinata yakin dengan sangat bahwa ia tak sanggup tak akan pernah sanggup.

Lelah dengan berbagai macam pemikiran yang melintas dalam benaknya, tanpa terasa alam mimpi telah mejempunya membawanya kedalam mimpi yang paling aneh yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya …

_Hinata berada dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa ini bukan rumahnya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mengenal tempat ini, mengenalnya dengan sangat jelas hingga tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu tersebut .._

"_**Tadaima" ucap pria itu membuatnya menoleh merasa namanya di serukan**_

"_**Okaerinasai" ucap seseorang dari balik dapur, keluar membawa semangkuk sup yang masih mengepulakn uapnya**_

_Hinata terkejut melihat sosok itu, sosok yang menyerupai dirinya, menaruh mangkuk tersebut diatas meja dan beranjak memeluk lelaki yang baru memasuki rumah ini, pria itu memiliki postur tegap dan irish sekelam malam._

"_**Kau masak apa hari ini?" Tanya pemuda itu menggandeng tangan gadis tersebut**_

"_**Sup misso" ucap gadis itu tersenyum hangat, pemuda itu balas tersenyum dan mengacak kecil rambut gadis tersebut**_

_Tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman perasaan hanngat perlahan menjalari seisi hatinya, seolah ikut merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan, kebahagian yang terpancar dari kedua orang yang ada disana._

_Ia tau, hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas Hinata mengerti bahwa gadis itu mencintai pemuda yang kini duduk dihadapannya menyantap apapun yang ada di meja makan sederhana tersebut._

_Dan seakan terseret sesuatu Hinata kini tengah berlari, berlari dan terus berlari namun ia tak tau apa yang mengejarnya, perasaan ini … sakit, ia merasakan sakit yang tak terujung sakit yang seakan mencabiknya sedikit demi sedikit, air matanya terus berderai menghiasi deru nafasnya yang teregah, terasa amat perih pada ujung pilipis kanannya, meyakini pasti terdapat luka disana, tapi bukan karna itu ia merasakan sakit, ia takut, cemas, kecewa dan putus asa semua perasaan menyedihkan itu berkecamuk dalam benaknya._

"_**Sa-sasu … hah hah Sasuke-kunhh .." **_

Dan tepat saat mengataka perkataan itu Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya, peluhnya bercucuran, nafasnya terengah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat tapi perasaan sakit itu tak kunjung hilang ia masih dapat merasakannya masih dapat mengecap rasa takut yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Kini saat ia telah berhasil menguasai dirinya, perasaan bingung melambung dalam benaknya … kedua sosok dalam mimpinya tersebut .. mereka, Hinata merasa sangat mengenalnya, memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat segala moment yang ia alami dalam mimpi tersebut, seketika lavendernya membulat dan jantungya mulai berdebar melebihi normal, ia ingat nama pemuda itu, ia ingat wajah pemuda itu …

"Sasuke-Nii?" ucapnya antara cemas dan takut.

TBC

Mind To Review

Vampire Uchiha :: um, ya aku buat dengan tema baru, di fic ini aku buat situasi di masa depan mereka, so 'Memory' itu masa lalu dan 'Destiny' ini kehidupan mereka di masa mendatang hehehe .. well arigato nee

Cahya Lavender :: nee, cahya-san gomen disini Hinata jadi Uchiha, kenapa? kalo mau tau ikutin terus ya ^^ #promo hahha .. buat NaruSaku pasti ada masanya ko …

aindri961 :: um, bisa dibilang kaya gitu sih … ^^

hiru neesan :: iia ini sequel from 'Memory', kan biar panas jadi mere kakak-adik hahaha … hehe ia ini masih akan berlanjut ko ,, hehe

onna miku :: hiks hiks .. maaf ya lamaaaa bgt updatenya, gomen gomen .. m(_ _)m

bitch jerk :: coming soon ,,, banzai hahaha

Zee-leven Seven :: ya tema cinta segitiga kan ga ada matinya wkakakaka … apa ya, well stay tone terus nee …

n :: ga ko, kamu ga konslet emang aku angkat tema baru, di kehidupan mendatang ceritanya .. hehehe ^^

hinatauchiha69 :: aku yang terima kasih .. :* mumumu :*, yap ini dimasa yang akan datang ko .. ending aku usahain ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

Seakan merasakan perasaan gusar yang entah dari mana munculnya, Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya dan memasuki kamar Hinata, membuatnya membulatkan onixnya mendapati sosok itu tengah terduduk di kasurnya, mengatur nafas dengan keringat yang bercucuran, apakah perasaan cemas ini memang berasala dari Hinata?

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" Sasuke beranjak mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis itu, membelai surainya lembut

_**-pemuda itu balas tersenyum dan mengacak kecil rambut gadis tersebut- **_Kembali potongan mimpi itu melewati alam pikirannya, seakan tersulut oleh perbuatan Sasuke disebelahnya.

Hinata kembali membulatkan lavendernya, lalu ia menggeleng kuat mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan apapun itu dalam benaknya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kembali memanggil mendapati pertanyaannya tak kunjung mendapati jawaban

Perlahan Hinata menolehkan wajahnya, melihat sosok kakanya dengan jelas mata itu, sama persis dengan pria dalam mimpinya, entah mengapa perasaan sakit mulai menyeruak dalam hatinya, ia tak tau apa yang terjadi ia hanya ingin mengeluarkannya, ia ingin menangis meyerukan apa yang dirasakan hatinya.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi? mengapa kau malah menangis?" Sasuke semakin cemas, ia bingung, gadis ini tak mejawab satupun pertanyaannya malah menangis seperti ini.

Hinata tenggelam dalam tangisnya, ia memeluk lututnya erat, mengeluarkan isak tangis yang menyayat hati, terus menangis hingga alam mimpi kembali menjemputnya.

** -naurovhy-**

Semenjak kejadian mimpi 3 hari yang lalu, Hinata tak henti-hentinya memangdangi Sasuke dalam setiap kesempatan yang ia punya, saat sarapan, makan malam, saat menonton bersama keluarganya, saat Sasuke mengantarnya, menjemputnya, saat Sasuke mengajarinya, memeriksa pekerjaan rumahnya, segala moment ia sempatkan untuk mengamati pemuda itu.

Hinata bukannya bodoh, ia sadar betapa mempesonanya kakanya tersebut, pesona yang dipancarkan pemuda itu mampu membuat seisi kampusnya gaduh saat Sasuke menjemput atau mengantarkannya, tak sedikit gadis yang menitipkan surat cinta untuk Sasuke melalui dirinya, dan seperti biasa Sasuke selalu mengacuhkannya, membuatnya yang tidak ingin menyakiti hati siapapun membalas surat merek satu-persatu mengungkapkan penolakan sehalus mungkin.

Hinata bukannya tidak terkena syndrome 'Pesona Uchiha Sasuke' –begitu para temannya menamainya- hanya saja bersama dengan pemuda itu hampir 24jam membuat Hinata merasa kebal dengan hal itu –mungkin. Tapi ya begitulah yang ia pikirkan selain segala perhatiaanya tertuju pada tunggal Namikaze sang kekasih, Hinata selalu merasa kapanpun dan dimanapun ia ingin melihat pemuda itu ia selalu mempunya kesempatan, berbeda dengan para nakamanya tersebut.

Namun berbeda dengan hari ini, kini perasaan cemas mendominasi hatinya karna kini Sasuke menjemputnya tidak sendirian ia bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik yang berulang kali mengerling manja pada kakanya tersebut, dan yang lebih membuatnya cemas adalah Sasuke membiarkannya duduk di belakang, bukan di depan seperti biasanya.

Perasaan bukanlah perasaan sakit yang sering kali ia alami saat melihat Sakura dan Naruto, perasaan ini lebih rumit untuk ia jabarkan, Hinata tak rela, sangat tak rela saat kakanya menanggapi segala celoteh aneh gadis itu, saat Sasuke hanya sesekali melihatnya melalui kaca spion dalam mobil tersebut, Hinata merasa diduakan, merasa diabaikan, merasa tak dianggap. Bukankah harusnya ia yang mendapat segala perhatian pemuda itu? bukankah seharusnya hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat senyum kecil diwajah stoic itu? Hinata cemburu sangat cemburu pada gadis bernama Shion yang selalu mencoba menarik perhatian kakanya tersebut.

"Hinata-chan sangat cantik ya Sasuke-kun?" Shion kembali membuka pembicaraan

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Tapi ia berbeda denganmu Sasuke-kun" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, menunggu penjelasan gadis itu lebih lanjut

"Ia sangat ramah dan selalu tersenyum, berbeda dengan mu yang berwajah seperti criminal, hihihihi" Shion menjawab kebingungan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu memutar irishnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau semobil dengan criminal?"

"Karna aku mencintaimu" jawab Shion enteng, ia tak menyadari pengaruh jawabannya terhadap reaksi gadis di kursi belakang.

Mendengar kata 'mencintaimu' yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu membuat Hinata tersedak dengan minuman yang tengah ditenggaknya, membuatnya terbatuk cukup keras, Sasuke melihat keadaan adiknya melalui kaca spion dan Shion sontak berbalik dan memberikan beberapa lembar tissue pada gadis itu ..

"Eh, kau tak apa Hinata-chan?" Shion berkata cemas

Hinata mengambil tissue itu lalu mengelap mulutnya, kemudia menggangguk dan tersenyum pada Shion yang terlihat sangat mencemaskannya, ia sadar ia telah salah menilai gadis ini, bukankah ia sangat baik, lalu kenapa Hinata harus membencinya?

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" Sasuke kembali memastikan

"Ya" jawab Hinata seadanya.

.

.

"Shion-Nee itu kekasihmu Sasu-Nii?" Tanya Hinata saat ia dan Sasuke tengah belajar bersama

"Bukan"

"Eh, kenapa bukankah ia berkata jika ia mencintaimu?" Hinata mulai melupakan rumitnya perhitungan _Exponensial Smoothing _yang tengah didalaminya.

"Hn –Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, tetap tefokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya- Aku menyukai gadis lain?"

"Eh, siapa?" Kini ia benar-benar melupakan segala rumus itu

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali?" Sasuke menyembunyikan senyuman dalam nada suaranya

"Niisan siapa? apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Sepertinya, iya kau menegenalnya" Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menatap adik kesayangannya tersebut

"Siapa?"

"Tebak" Sasuke menyeringai, sangat menyenangkan membuat Hinata penasaran seperti ini

"Teman Niisan, atau temanku?"

"Kau" kata Sasuke

"Eh, benarkah? siapa? Ino? –Sasuke menggeleng- Matsuri? –kemabali pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya- lalu siapa benar aku mengenalnya?" Hinata memastikan

"Dengan sangat baik" kali ini Sasuke mengangguk

"Cepatlah Niisan, beritahu aku" rajuk Hinata tak sabaran

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati segala ekspresi yang terlintas di wajah cantiknya, ekspresi itu membuatnya kembali terseret dalam arus kenangan, saat bagaimana Hinata datang kepadanya dengan begitu banyak luka di wajahnya, saat yang ditunggunya tak pernah datang justru menunggunya di depan pintu gubuk kecilnya.

Hinata, dengan ekspresi memohonnya, meminta pada Sasuke agar menampungnya dalam rumah reot itu, agar Sasuke menemaninya saat gelapnya, agar Sasuke merengkuhnya saat ia bersedih, tanpa disadarinya Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia tersenyum namun dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas pandangannya memburam, lapisan airmata menghalangi arah pandangnya.

"Niisan?" Hinata melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah tampan itu, ia bingung bukannya menjawab sang kakak justru berkaca-kaca.

"..Emh" Sasuke mengerjapkan pandangannya berkali-kali, membuat lapisan airmata itu terhisap kembali kedalam irish kelamnya

"Dare?"

"Sudah, selesaikan tugasmu itu" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibitnya tak suka dengan jawaban semena-mena kakanya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya sekarang, tapi kau harus mengenalkannya padaku, harus" paksa Hinata kembali berkutat dengan _Exponensial-_nya.

.

Pagi telah datang, Sasuke sadar itu, namun ia tak ingin membuka matanya, buku yang dibacanya semalam mampu menarik minatnya hingga ia tertidur pukul 3 pagi, dan kini ia berniat menggnapkan waktu tidurnya walaupun mentari telah bersinar.

Dan sekali lagi dalam pernafasannya ia merasakan hidungnya tersumbat, ayolah ia tidak terkena flu yang menyumbat hidungnya dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan ..

"Hinata hentikan, aku tidak bisa bernafas" bagaikan sungai yang mengalir menuju muara, Sasuke secara naluriah mengetahui siapa pelakunya

"Bagaimana kau tau itu aku Niisan?"

"Kau kan sudah sering melakukannya"

"Aku ? kapan?" Hinata binggung dengan jawaban kakanya, pasalnya kelakuan ini baru pertama kali ia lakukan, saat ia memasuki kamar Niisannya dan mendapati pemuda itu masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. membuatnya gemas dan menutup hidung mancung kakanya agar ia terbangun, Dan bagaimana kakanya mengatakan 'kau kan sudah sering melakukannya'

Pertanyaan terakhir Hinata membuat Sasuke membulatkan irishnya sempurna, ia binggung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan itu?

"Aku sering bermimpi kau melakukannya" dusta Sasuke

"Hounto ? kau sering memimpikanku Niisan"

-Damn!- batin Sasuke merasakan pipinya memanas mendapatkan pertanyaan spontan dari Hinata

"Sudah, tidak usah dibahas, untuk apa kau menggangguku?"

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap?"

"Kau hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah bukan? jadi aku tidak perlu mengantarmu"

"Sasu-Nii, kau lupa? kau harus pergi ke Iwa untuk turnamen memanahmu kan?"

Sasuke menarik kembali selimutnya hingga kepalanya tak lagi terlihat seraya menjawab malas "Pesawatku berangkat jam 4 sore Hinata, aku masih punya banyak waktu"

"Tapi aku ingin ke toko buku Niisan, kau mau mengantarku kan?" rajuk Hinata mencoba menarik kembali selimut Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

Hinata menunggu, namun nihil, setelah mengatakan trademark-nya Sasuke tak merubah posisinya sedikitpun, sepertinya ia malah tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya karna kediaman Hinata. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum melihat tingkah manis lelaki berumur 20 tahun itu.

Pandangan Hinata kembali menelusuri wajah rupawan sang kaka, matanya yang menyiratkan kejeniusan, hidungnya yang tinggi, bibir tipisnya yang membuatnya selalu terkesan dingin, rahangnya yang menegaskan kejantanannya. Uchiha Sasuke memang pria nyaris sempurna.

.

.

Di toko buku …

"Hinata-chan?!" Ayame menyapanya saat ia memasuki toko buku langganannya itu

"Ayame-san, konnichiwa" Hinata membungkuk

"Konnichiwa, sendirian saja?"

"Um, Sasuke-Nii tidak mau dibangunkan, Naruto-kun bilang ia sedang ada urusan"

"Souka"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum lalu memulai acaranya berbuku bahan bacaan yang menurutnya menarik, setelah memilih beberapa buku Hinata membayar dan berencana kembali kerumahnya berhubung ini sudah pukul 12 siang, sungguh waktu yang di habiskannya di toko sangat tidak terasa.

Saat tengah berada dalam taksi yang akan membawanya ke mansion Uchiha, ia teringat untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Kakaknya, sebagai kenang-kenangan. Karna kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan menetap di Iwa selama sebulan penuh, ia berkata pada supir taksi agar memutar araj mereka dan menuju mall terdekat yang ada disana.

Setelah berkeliling selama kurang lebih dua jam Hinata meutuskan membelikan kakanya sebuah srcaf ungu lavender layaknya wana irish gadis tersebut, berharap setiap Sasuke melihatnya nanti ia akan selalu mengingat Hinata. Saat akan beranjak pulang tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering …

"Moshi-moshi Kaa-san?"

"_Hinata, kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku di Mall C Kaasan, ada apa?"

"_Apakah kau bisa segera pulang? Sasuke akan berangkat jam 3, keberangkatannya di percepat"_

"Aa, ya Aku akan segera pulang Kaasan"

"_Baiklah, kau langsung ke bandara saja ya?"_

"Ha'i .. Jaa nee"

"_Jaa"_

Hinata meruntuki pemikirannya yang mempunyai ide untuk membeli hadiah untuk kakanya, nyatanya ia malah akan terlambat seperti ini, lagi pula kenapa keberangkatannya harus dipercepat sih? –Batin Hinata. Ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai lobby mall ini, berusaha untuk mengejar keterlambatannya.

Namun lavendernya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat, seseorang yang eksistensinya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian Uchiha Hinata selama ini. Ya, ia melihat kekasihnya berdiri di sebuah ruang ganti pakaian sebuah toko busana wanita. 'sedang apa?' batin Hinata. Ia melupakan segala niatnya untuk bergegas menuju bandara sebagaimana petunjuk Kaasan-nya, perlahan dengan jantung berdegub kencang Hinata mendatangi toko itu, mengamatinya dari balik deretan pakaian yang dijajakan disana.

Perlahan tirai besar itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis yang amat cantik dengan gaun hijaunya, berputar dan menunjukan keseluruhan penampilannya pada sang pemuda.

'Sakura' Hinata membekap mulutnya

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya singkat lantas mengecup bibir gadis itu dalam dan bahagia, hal yang –tak pernah dilakukan Naruto padanya. perlahan bulir-bulir airmata Hinata berjatuhan,

'Kami-sama apa artinya semua ini?' ia semakin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pasangan itu

"Bagaimana menurutmu" kini Hinata dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Indah, cocok dengan warna matamu" Naruto meletakan tangannya pada pinggul Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersipu. Namun hanya sesaat, karna kebahagiaan di irish Emerald indah itu telah berganti dengan tatapan keterkejutan dan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

.

Emerald Sakura membulat mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakang kekasih –rahasianya. tentu saja karna kekasih sesungguhnya pria yang tengah merangkul pinggulnya mesra kini berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. seseorang yang berbagi bangku dengannya, kawan terdekatnya, sahabatnya yang telah ia khianati, yang telah ia rebut kebahagiaannya. Uchiha Hinata.

Mendapati ada keanehan dalam sikap gadis dihadapannya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya binggung, mencoba bertanya namun tak dapat mempertemukan irish mereka karna emerald itu terfokus pada pemandangan dibelakangnya, Naruto hendak menyuarakan pertanyaannya namun seketika bungkam mendengar nama yang disebuatkan gadis Cherry itu.

.

"Hi-hina-ta ….!" ucap Sakura terbata

"…." Hinata tetap bungkam, bukan tak ingin bicara hanya tak dapat berbicara. dan pada saat itu Naruto berbalik.

"Hi…nata-chann" ucap pemuda itu tak lebih baik

Hinata memandang keduanya nanar, ia merasa terhianati, jadi firasatnya selama ini benar ? mereka berdua memang ….

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Hinata …" Sakura kembali bersuara

"Naruto …" ucap Hinata dosela isak tangisnya, ia mencoba mengendallikannya bagaimana pun ia seorang Uchiha, ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya

"….Hinata a-aku …" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan

"Kita putus" Hinata berkata tegas, dan tanpa berkata apapun sesudahnya ia beranjak meninggalkan toko busana tersebut. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa.

Semua mata memandangnya iba, pertunjukan yang disugguhkan mereka bertiga secara gratis mampu mengundang penonton yang ada disana untuk mencoba meresapi hal apa yang terjadi diantara ketiganya. Dan saat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu semua orang berbisik mengasihaninya serta memuji tindakannya yang terlihat sangat tergar, juga tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengutuk pasangan muda yang baru beberapa saat lalu mereka puji keharmonisannya.

Namun Hinata tidak perduli, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, menemukan sebuah lorong tertuliskan 'Toilet' Hinata tanpa pikir panjang bergegas memasukinya, menumpahkan segala kerapuhan hatinya pada salah satu bilik di tempat itu. ia menangis pilu, meruntuki kisah cintanya yang kandas karna pengkhianatan. Terlebih orang yang mengkhianatinya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, gadis yang sangat dipercayainya. Ah .. entahlah apakah sekarang ia masih layak menyebut hubungan mereka persahabatan?

.

.

.

"Hinata masih lama Kaasan?" Sasuke berdiri gusar menenteng kopernya

"Mungkin masih dalam perjalanan, tadi Kaasan sudah menghubunginya"

_**-Mohon perhatian penerbangan dengan tujuan Iwagakure dengan nomer penerbangan ….-**_

"Coba kau hubungi lagi Anata" mendengar pengumuman barusan Fugaku akhirnya buka suara, aneh melihat putrinya itu belum kunjung tiba, padahal biasanya dimana ada Sasuke pasti disitu ada Hinata.

…

"Tidak aktif" Jawab Mikoto cemas, mendengarnya Sasuke semakin menegratkan pegangannya pada koper itu

"Sudahlah, mungkin ponselnya kehabisan batterai, kau berangkatlah Sasuke. Jika Hinata tiba nanti Tousan akan menyuruhnya segera mengabarimu"

"Baiklah Tousan, aku berangkat" Lalu Sasuke memeluk ayahnya singkat dan beranjak menuju Mikoto

"Kaasan" ucapnya melakukan hal yang sama pada Ibunya

"Hati-hati ya Sasuke-kun, jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup"

"Ha'i"

"Berjuanglah" ucap Fugaku menepuk bahu putranya

"Jaa"

Dan sesaat kemudian Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua berbaur dengan ribuan orang yang ada disana.

.

.

"Hinata kemana ya Fugaku-kun, aku cemas dia bilang tadi akan segera menuju bandara"

"Kita tunggu saja, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang"

"Tapi kenapa ponsenya tidak aktif?"

"Mung …" perkataan pria paruh baya itu terpotong oleh sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya

"Moshi-moshi" ucapnya

"_Dengan Uchiha-san?"_

"Ya, saya sendiri"

"_Kami dari pihak keamanan mall C, ingin memberitahukan bahwa putrid anda Uchiha Hinata, di temukan tidak sadarkan diri di salah satu toilet mall kami …_ -mendengar berita itu sontak Fugaku berdiri dari duduk nyamannya, membuat istrinya cemas dengan reaksi suaminya yang tidak biasa- _…. saat ini putri anda sedang dibawa kerumah sakit Hoshiki"_

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya" setelah mengatakan hal itu Fugaku mematikan sambungan itu dan bergegas menggandeng istrinya menuju parkiran bandara tersebut

"Ada apa Fugaku-kun?"

"Hinata pingsan, saat ini ia sedang dirumah sakit"

"Apa?!"

"Ayo kita bergegas"

TBC

Mind To Review ?

RisufuyaYUI :: aduhh ... alur aku aneh baget ya ? hahaha #ketawa garing ... well, well, insya allah bisa jadi seru versi kamu deh .. hehehe

Uchiha etha :: emm, ehehehe SasuHina di masa lalu bukan pacar ko, mereka belum sempat saling mengungkapkan ajah, feel-nya sih udah ada, cuma keburu dateng Sakura jadi ya gitu deh .. hehehe .. hmm, arigato nee

Vampire Uchiha :: iia Sasu belum tau ko, low udah tau langsung di ajak ke KUA mungkin, hahahhaa ... aminn semoga mereka dapat bersatu

Cahaya LavenderUchiha ELFishy :: aku dukuunnggg ... bakar bakar bakar #emang maling motor hahhaha, owh pasti mereka akan nyesel ko #hwehehehe .. Yup, he's indigo haha .. kenapa ?

hinatauchiha69 :: naruto ngejar-ngejar Hinata? hem, nanti kalo hinata jadi galau dan balik lagi sama Naru gimana dong ? ahahah Gimana nasib si ayam ? #wkwkwkwk chap depan ... hohoho chap depan bakalan aku bongkar semuanya hehehe

Guest :: Siiiaaappppppp :v


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

Gadis itu terbaring, tak sadarkan diri … ia lelah, lelah dengan segalanya kenyataan pahit yang baru saja ia terima, membuatnya menangis di dalam toilet pusat perbelanjaan itu entah berapa lama sekilas ia mendengar seseorang menggedor-gedor pintunya namun ia tak memperdulikannya, dan kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap.

.

"Anata, kau harus beristirahat ini sudah jam 11 malam" Fugaku meremas bahu istrinya lembut, wanita cantik itu tak hentinya menangis melihat keadaan putri kesayangannya, wajahnya pucat, bahkan bibirnya sedikit membiru.

"Kapan ia akan sadar?"

"Dokter bilang ia hanya kelelahan, sebentar lagi ia pasti membuka matanya"

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Mikoto menangis dalam pelukan suaminya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata mulai menggerakan jemarinya, mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Hinata mencoba mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali namun segalanya masih tampak buram, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menutupnya sesaat, dan kemudian membukanya lagi, namun sebelum rencananya berjalan sebuah suara mengintrupsinya …

"Aku sangat menyayanginya walaupun ia buka putri kandungku. aku tak ingin kehilangan dia"

-DEG- 'bu-bukan putri kandung? ia pasti salah dengar'

"Begitu juga dengan diriku, bagiku Hinata bagaikan putriku sendiri"

"Fugaku-kun, apakah kita bisa merahasiakan berita ini selamanya?"

"Suatu saat ia pasti akan mengetahuinya, lagi pula kita telah berjanji akan memberitahukan hal ini padanya kan?" Fugaku mengusap kepala Mikoto

_Hinata POV_

_Kami-sama … cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku, aku bukan anak kandung mereka? ini bohong kan? Naruto sudah meninggalkanku, apakah kau ingin mengambil orang tuaku juga? kenapa segalanya menjadi seperti ini?_

_Kenapa? kenapa aku bukan anak kandung Kaasan dan Tousan? lalu siapa orang tuaku? apakah mereka membuangku? apakah aku sangat hina hingga kelahiranku pun tidak diinginkan?_

_A-aku harus bagaimana? berpura-pura tidak tau? menjadi gadis munafik? aku tidak mau! tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? aku tidak sanggup melakukan apapun tanpa mereka, aku tidak ingin._

_End Hinata POV_

.

"Kenapa gadis itu masih belum menghubungiku?" Gumam Sasuke saat ia sampai Hotel tempatnya akan menginap

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Gaara berkata pada sahabatnya

"Hn"

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tebak Gaara

"Sedikit"

"…." Gaara diam menunggu cerita Sasuke

"….." Sasuke lebih diam tak ingin menceritakannya

"Baiklah, jangan sampai mempengaruhi performa-mu nanti"

"Hn"

Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke tak menentu, firasat buruk menghampirinya membuatnya tak dapat bernafas tenang, ada apa? kenapa perasaanku sseperti ini? batinnya. Sempat ia berfikir akan pulang ke Konoha namun dibatalkannya pemikiran bodoh itu, ia tak mungkin mengecewakan sekolahnya, mengecewakan Tousan dan Kaasannya, tak mungkin mengecewakan Hinata-nya, seketika ia ingat bagaimana gigihnya gadis itu selalu memberinya semangat, selalu hadir dalam setiap lombanya di Konoha.

Malam semakin larut, pertadingan tadi ia berhasil masuk ke 16 besar, mewakili sekolahnya dan kemungkinan besar jika ia masuk perempat final nanti ia akan melawan sahabat dekatnya si Sabaku bungsu, bukannya Sasuke takut hanya saja ia harus ekstra berusaha untuk memenangkannya, bagaimanapun Gaara adalah pemanah terhebat yang pernah ditemuinya setelah dirinya tentu saja.

Pikirannya terus bergulir, lalu ia berinisiativ menelepon gadis itu … 1 menit, 2 menit … dan ia hanya mendapat jawaban dari operator seluler,

"Kheh" Saseuke mendengus "sedang apa dia?" gumam Sasuke "Apa dia marah karna aku merubah jadwal keberangkatanku, dan tidak memberitahukan dia?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, mengingat bagaimana Hinata ngambek padanya saat ia meninggalkan gadis itu untuk liburan bersama para Nakamanya ke Suna dulu. Memutuskan untuk pergi tidur karna kelehahan sehabis pertandingan tadi, lagipula Hinata pasti akan menguhubunginya nanti jika ngambeknya sudah mereda.

.

.

Keesokan paginya …

"Hinata-chan, Kaasan bawakan sarapan untukmu" Mikoto membuka pitu ruang rawat putrinya dan mendapati ranjang itu kosong

"Hinata-chan?" panggilnya sekali lagi, mungkin Hinata sedang di toilet pikirnya

"….." tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, membuatnya mulai cemas.

Mikoto memeriksa kamar itu, memasuki kamar mandinya dan kosong, lalu bergegas keluar siapa tau Hinata sedang di taman. Namun nihil gadis itu tak ada dimanapun, ia berinisiatif menanyakannya pada perawat namun mereka juga saa kagetnya dengan dirinya.

"….. Anata…" suara wanita paruh baya itu terdegar bergetar

"_Ada apa?" _Fugaku, orang yang berbicara dengannya di saluran telepon ikut cemas mendengar nada suara wanita tercintanya

"Hinata … Hinata dia hiks hiks …"

"_Hinata kenapa?" _

"Hinata hilang, ia tak ada dimanapun dirumah sakit ini" tangisan Mikoto pecah

"…_."_

"A-aku harus bagaimana?"

"_Aku akan kesana"_

"Apakah sebaiknya kita memberitahukan Sasuke?"

"_Jangan, aku tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya"_

"Tapi …"

"_Kita akan menemukannya anata, kita pasti menemukannya"_ putus Fugaku, ia bergegas meninggalkan kantornya dan menuju rumah sakit

Sementara itu Hinata berdiri di depan lobby hotel tempat para atlet memanah itu menginap, ia masih terlihat sedikit pucat namun samar oleh make up yang digunakannya. Ia ingin menemui kakaknya, atau lebih tepat kakak angkatnya..

_Hinata POV_

_Kami-sama … apakah aku sanggup? aku juga akan kehilangan Sasuke-Nii, apakah aku bisa melupakannya? apakah aku bisa berada jauh darinya? ia adalah pilarku, pedomanku selama ini, segala hal yang kulakukan selalu berhubungan dengan dia, dia adalah udara, dia adalah matahari, dia adalah rembulan dalam hidupku …_

_Kami-sama … apakah aku gadis yang buruk? kenapa kau menciptakan takdir seperti ini padaku? Aku mencintai orang yang salah, aku dibuang sejak kecil, mereka yang kusayangi bukanlah keluarga kandungku, dan kini aku harus berpisah dengan satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu merasuki hatiku dengan begitu dalam, mengenalku dengan sangat baik…_

_Kami-sama …_

_End Hinata POV_

Hinata tampak sangat cemas, ia tak membawa apapun hanya sebuah scraf ungu lavender yang telah ia pilihkan untuk Sasuke ia pun menggunakan pakaian terakhirnya saat keluar rumah, menantikan kedatangan sang kakak.

"Hinata" seseorang menyapanya, Hinata berbalik ..

"Gaara-kun" sapanya dengan sedikit membungkuk

"Kau mencari Sasuke?"

"Ah, ya, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Dia mungkin sedang tidur dimakamarnya" ucap Gaara seraya berfikir

"Souka" raut Hinata sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui informasi itu

"Ayo, ku antar kau kekamarnya" ajak Gaara menarik tangan Hinata

"Eh .. arigatou"

Mereka memasuki lift yang menuju lantai 3 tempat kamar Sasuke berada, Gaara memperhatikan gadis itu, memang mirip dengan sasuke mungkin hanya sifat dan warna matanya yang berbeda, tapi cukup aneh mengingat semua keluarga Uchiha memiliki irish kelam. Tapi gadis itu malah berirish lavender yang sangat kontras dengan tipikal keluarga sahabatnya itu.

*TING* Lift yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya terbuka, sesuai janjinya Gaara mengantar Hinata hingga ke depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Mereka terdiam disana membuat bungsu Sabaku itu menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Kau tidak menghubunginya?"

"Po-ponselku tertinggal Gaara-kun" aku Hinata

Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat lalu mengeluarkan poselnya dan segera menghubungi Sasuke, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampakan sang penghuni.

"Hinata"

"Niisan"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"…." Hinata binggung harus menjawab apa

"Ekhemm, baiklah aku pergi jaa Hinata" kata Gaara menepuk bahu Hinata ringan

"Jaa Gaara-kun, sekali lagi terima kasih" Hinata membungkuk

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya

"A-aku …"

"Kau bolos?"

"Emm …"

"Sudah ayo masuk" putus Sasuke akhirnya tak sabar menunggu jawaban Hinata

"Duduklah dulu, aku mandi sebentar"

.

Hinata menatap kepergian Sasuke dan air matanya kembali menggenang ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Sasuke nanti? ia tak pandai berbohong jika sudah berhadapan dengan kakanya itu, secepat mungkin Sasuke pasti akan sadar jika ia hanya berbohong mengarang segalanya … saat ia tengah asik dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi Sasuke kembali terbuka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata" katanya mulai menggosokan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah

"A-aku libur"

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan berbohong padaku" ia duduk di samping adiknya

"…. Aku, merindukan Niisan" ucap Hinata perlahan menundukan wajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke tampak terkejut namun secepat munculnya perasaan itu bergantikan dengan kebahaggiaan yang melimpah ruah, jika boleh berkata ia pun sangat merindukan Hinata. di setiap tarikan nafasnya malah.

"Kau sudah makan?" Hinata menggeleng

"Aku juga, ayo kita keluar" ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Hinata, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti "Hinata, kau deman?" Sasuke dapat merasakan panas badan Hinata yang diluar batas normal

"Tidak, aku mengantuk Niisan"

"Kau sedikit pucat" Sasuke meneliti wajah Hinata

"Aku hanya mengantuk"

.

.

"Hinataaaa !" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, entah sejak kapan ia tertidur. sejak beberapa hari lalu ia selalu memikirkan Hinata, entah mengapa bayangan gadis Uchiha itu melekat erat dalam benaknya. Sejak kejadian di mall waktu itu ia terus menerus merasa bersalah, ia sadar tak seharusnya ia mengkhianati Hinata. Naruto tau sendiri bagaimana besarnya cinta Hinata padanya.

Kembali ia mengatur nafasnya, tubuhnya berkeringat ia bermimpi Hinata pergi dari hidupnya selamanya, gadis itu berkata bahwa ia membencinya, bahwa ia tak akan memaafkan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya, bahwa ia pasti akan membalaskan sakit hatinya, menuntut keadilan dari penderitaannya.

Ia tak sanggup, tak sanggup jika Hinata membencinya. Selama ini ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura karna yakin sampai kapanpun Hinata tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, karna gadis itu terlalu mencintainya, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang? segala hal berjalan tak sesuai jalur yang ia prediksikan. Dan kini seorang Naruto menyesal. teramat sangat menyesal karna mengecewakan gadis yang sangat tulus mencintainya.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"…." ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Lalu?" ia menatap gadis dalam pelukannya kini, mereka berdua berbaring diatas kasur yang sama, saling membagi kehangatan kenangan yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa rindu.

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Hn, hanya saja tidak biasa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya merinduka Sasuke-Nii, kau pergi mendadak dan tidak memberitahuku"

"Aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali, tapi poselmu tak aktif"

"Ponselku kehabisan batterai" elak Hinata sedangkan Sasuke hanya mencibir mendengar jawaban itu.

….

"Sasuke-Nii"

"Hn?"

"Apakah Niisan menyayangiku?"

"Tentu"

"Jika aku membuat kesalahan kau akan memaafkanku kan?"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada hanya perumpamaan"

"Asal kau tidak merahasiaan apapun padaku, aku pasti akan memaafkanmu" mendengar jawaban itu membuat Hinata tersenyum miris karna bagaimana pun ia telah melakukan hal itu

…

"Sasuke-Nii?"

"Kau bilang mengantuk, mengapa berbicara terus? sudah pejamkan matamu"

"Jika aku bukan adikmu, apakah kau akan tetap bersikap baik padaku"

"Apa yang yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya Hinata? Kau harus jujur padaku. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, selama ini kau tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun selain Shion-san dan aku"

"Itu artinya kau sudah tau jawabannya"

"Sou, jadi jika aku bukan adikmu kau juga akan bersikap dingin padaku?"

"….." Sasuke memandangnya lama, kenapa firasatnya menjadi tidak enak seperti ini

"….." lavender Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca

"Selama itu kau, aku tak akan pernah berubah"

"Eh?"

"Selama itu adalah dirimu, aku akan selalu bersikap seperti ini, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, melindungimu dan …" _'mencintaimu' _lanjut Sasuke dalam hati

"Dan …?"

"Bersamamu tentu saja"

"Arigato" ucap Hinata semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan membelai surai panjang sang gadis mesra mencoba membawa gadis itu dalam alam tidurnya.

**-naurovhy-**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Hinata mengunjunginya di Iwa, dan kini saat ia tengah memasuki pertandingan perempat finalnya tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali ke Konoha karna mendapat kabar yang sangat mencengangkan dari Kaasannya, bagaimana tidak pagi tadi ibunya menghubunginya dengan suara yang mengaharu biru mengatakan bahwa Hinata menghilang 1 minggu yang lalu. dan itu berarti bertepatan dengan kedatangan gadis itu ke tempatnya.

Pelatihnya sempat melarangnya saat ia hendak pulang dan mengancam akan men-diskualifikasi-nya dari lomba dan siapa yang perduli? seluruh duniapun tak ada artinya jika ia harus kehilangan si gadis indigo.

.

"Apa maksud Kaasan sebenarnya?" Sasuke antara percaya dan tidak dengan pernyataan ibunda tercintanya bahwa Hinata bukanlah saudara kandungnya.

Lalu Fugaku mengambil alih suasana dengan menceritakan segala rahasia yang ia simpan selama 17 tahun ini …

_Flasback _

_17 tahun lalu …. _

"_Tousan aku ingin duduk di depan" Sasuke kecil merengek karna ia duduk sendirian di belakang_

"_Kenapa kau takut dibelakang?" Fugaku menggida anaknya_

"_Tidak, aku kan ingin belajar menyetir" elak Sasuke_

"_Hihihi … kau kan masih kecil Sasuke-kun"_

"_Tapi aku ingin belajar Kaasan"_

"_Baiklah, sini kau duduk bersama Kaasan" Mikoto membuka Seatbeltnya guna membantu Sasuke pindah ke depan_

"_Tapi aku ingin bersama Tousan"_

"_Tousan kan sedang menyetir Sasuke-kun, bersama Kaasan saja ya?" rayu Mikoto_

_Saat itu jalanan sedang lenggang di tambah hujan yang mulai turun deras , lampu-lampu jalan tidak membantu banyak dan banyaknya pohon di sisi jalan membuat suasana menjadi semakin gelap hanya hingga jarak 5meter kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dapat melihat dengan jelas._

_Sasuke merangsek dari bangku belakangnya hendak mencapai jok depan tempat kedua orang tuanya berada namun naas, kaki kecilnya salah berpijak ia malah menginjak porseneling hingga mengurangi kecepatan laju mobil itu. Hal itu sontak membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu putra semata wayang mereka._

_Tak ada satupun dari penumpang mobil mewah itu yang meyadari bahwa kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan di dalam mobil justru akan merebut kebahagiaan keluarga kecil lainnya._

_Ketika Fugaku mengarahkan kembali focus tatapannya kearah jalan didepannya, ia terlambat menyadari bahwa mobilnya sudah keluar jalur masuk ke jalur yang berlawanan. Dan petaka itu terjadi. Ia menghantam keras sebuah mobil sedan yang sedang melaju di arah tersebut membuat mobil itu terpental dan terguling sejauh 15 meter._

_Teriakan Mikoto mewarai peristiwa berdarah tersebut, ia gagal menangkap putranya. Kepala Sasuke menghantam kaca depan mobil menyebabkan keretakan yang parah. Air bag di bagian kemudi sudah mengembang menyelamatkan si pengendara semantara sang istri harus merelakan dahinya membentur keras dashboard mobil tersebut._

_Terengah-engah, mereka berdua kehilatan mengatur nafasnya sementara Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan karna hantaman tadi membuah kepalanya bocor. Mikoto segera memeluk putranya dan mengucapkan seribu penenangan pada anak kecil tersebut._

"_Ba-bagaimana ini anata?"_

"_Aku akan melihatnya, kau tunggulah disini"_

_Lalu Fugaku keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati mobil korban tabrakan itu, posisi mobil itu terbalik ia melihat sebuah tangan berusaha keluar dari mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk itu_

"_To-tolong" suara wanita itu serak seakan _

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" Fugaku seketika berjongkok di depan wanita itu berusaha membantunya keluar_

"_To-tolong anak ini" Pinta wanita bermata lavender itu. Fugaku membeku anak itu seketika menangis saat merasakan dinginnya air hujan membasahi wajahnya_

"_Ra-rawatlahhh … aku mohon tolong rawat anak ini, namanya Hinata" wanita itu semakin menyodorkan bayi mungil yang menangis histeris itu pada sang Uchiha._

_Seakan tersadar ia menerima anak itu membawanya dalam dekapan tangan kiri dan mencoba menarik tangan si ibu dari bayi yang di gendongnya._

Mikoto menangis mendengarkan cerita panjang suaminya merasakan kembali bagaimana krusialnya keadaan yang dialaminya saat itu, sementara Sasuke meremas kuat surai Dark bluenya. Kenangan itu seakan mendobrak-dobrak kepalanya memaksanya mengingat kejadian yang telah lama ia lupakan.

Fugaku berusaha menenangkan istrinya, walaupun tak ayal cairan bening juga kini telah memeburamkan pandangannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi pengecut yang tak berani menceritakan segala kebenaran ini pada anaknya, ia telah banyak menyakiti Hinata. sebanyak apun kasih sayang yang ia berikan pada gadis itu ia tak pernah merasa cukup. Rasa bersalah selalu mendominasi hatinya saat menatap mata bulan sang putri.

Mengatur nafas dan ia mulai melanjutkan ceritanya….

_Saat setengah dari tubuh wanita itu berhasil di keluarkan tiba-tiba Fugaku dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang pria seusianya mungkin. tetap duduk di belakang kemudinya dengan kepala bersimbah darah surai panjangnya entah berwarna apa sebelumnya kini tanpak basah antara air hujan dan juga darah yang keluar dari kelapanya._

_Fugaku tak dapat bergerak 'ia telah membunuh' 'ia seorang pembunuh' kenyataan-kenyataan it uterus menerus miuncul dalam kepalanya, tanpa sadar bahwa wanita yang sedang ditolongnya mulai melambat dalam tarikan nafasnya maupun bayi dalam gendongannya yang terus menangis._

_Seseorang menepuk bahunya membuatnya menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah istrinya .._

"_Fugaku-kun ba-bagaimana?" Mikoto menangis sesenggukan di sampingnya, seakan tak sanggup menopang berat badannya ia terjatuh terududuk di sebelah suaminya dan ketakutannya semakin menjadi_

"_Kami-sama …." desahnya ia melihat seorang wanita yang separuh badanya berada di mobil dan separuh lagi merayap di aspal "Dia pasti kedinginan" ucapnya pada bayi mungil yang terus menangis itu. lalu ia mengambil alih bayi itu dan berlari kembali menuju mobilnya. tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali berteriak membuat Fugaku melesat kearahnya._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Sasu .. Sasuke pingsan, darahnya banyak sekali"_

"_Aku akan menghubungi ambulance" saat ia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya tiba-tiba suara yang memekakkan telinga terdengar .._

_*DUUUAARRRHHH* *BBUUMM* Mobil dibelakang mereka meledak dan terpental semakin jauh. melihat kejadian tersebut membuat lelaki paruh baya itu ambruk bersandar pada mobilnya._

_Flaskback End_

Tbc ….

Finally, mind to review ? #maksa hahah

Cahya-san :: hwehehehe .. semoga-semoga .. emm ano … emang kalo indigo bisa tau ya ? aduh aku ga tau banyak ttg si indigo" ini .. aku munculin sasu indigo soalnya menurut aku bakalan aneh kalo dia tiba-tiba inget ga ada alesannya gitu … ehh bener nih cahya-chan indigo bisa tau rahasia orang lain ? aduuhh aku galau deh …

Hinatauchiha-san :: hehehe si sasu bebel dia tetep ajah ke iwa .. ahahhaa … ini udah aku certain kan awal mula terbentuknya Hinata Uchiha … hahahhaa

Avril-san :: ini sudah lanjut cantik, maaf ya lammmaaaaa bgt ,, hehehe

Hinataholic-san :: banzaaaiii … buang naruto ke rumah author hahahhaa

Rini-san :: anak angkat ko … boleh dikasih sama papi Hiashi hehehe, perasaan sasu absolutely love as women dong hehehe .. makasih juga

Cagalli-san :: nah nah … udah aku jawab pokoknya ya hahahaa semoga suka

Gifha-san :: happy ending dong walau bercucuran keringat.. eh airmata hahaha #apasih ?

nana-san :: hubungan sasu-hina disini kaka-adik tapi ga sedarah .. yah gitu deh brother complek si ayam hahahaa


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

Hari ke-10 Hinata hilang dari tengah keluarga kecil ini, Uchiha Fugaku telah meyupayakan segala macam cara mulai dari berjuta kali menghubungi ponsel gadis itu, melaporkan kehilangannya ke pihak berwajib hiingga menghubungi semua kenalan yang mungkin mengetahui dimana gadis itu. Sang ibu rumah tangga semakin dalam meruntuki kebodohannya, kecerobohannya membeberkan segala rahasia, kenangan pahit kisah putri semata wayangnya ia merasa menjadi ibu paling jahat di dunia. Sedangkan sang pemuda semakin hari semakin diam dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya semua kenyataan dan kejadian yang ia alami dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu ini membuatnya enggan melakukan apapun, mengecewakan kampusnya karna dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawabnya ia meninggalkan kompetisi bergengsi tersebut, mendapati kenyataan jika Hinata bukanlah seorang Uchiha selayaknya dirinya entah siapa marga gadis itu dan yang paling membuatnya gusar adalah fakta bahwa kini gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Perasaan kehilangan yang melingkupinya membuatnya terkenang, mengulang kembali kenyataan pahit saat ia mengecewakan gadis itu, saat ia harus merelakan gadis itu untuk menjalani sisa hidupnya bersama suaminya dulu, sedangkan dirinya hanya menjdi pengagum mengamati sosok wanita bersurai indigo teman masa kecilnya berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Membuatnya tak pernah lupa seharipun berdoa pda Kami-sama supaya dirinya bisa menebus kesalahannya, suapa di kehidupan manapun ia akan bersama Hinata.

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dikamarnya, berfikir dan terus berfikir dimana? dimana ia dapat menemukan Hinata … dimana gadis itu bersembunyi, hingga sebuah nama muncul dalam benaknya 'Naruto' apakah Hinata menemui pemuda itu? apakah selama ini Hinata bersamanya ? tapi … tidak mungkin, Sasuke yakin gadis itu tidak lagi berhubungan dengan pemuda blonde itu.

Sasuke tak sanggup, tak ingin kehilangan Hinata seperti ini, ia tak mau merasakan perasaan menyakitkan itu sekali lagi. memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk lebih keras mengutar otak jeniusnya memikirkan kemungkinan dimana temapat gadis itu berada.

.

.

"Okaeri" seorang gadis manis bersurai indigo panjang penyapa semua orang yang memasuki rumah makan kecil ini, menebarkan keramahan dan kecantikannya pada siang hari yang menyengt ini.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah makan siang?" sang manager bertanya

"Aa, belum Sasori-san"

"Makanlah dulu, biar Matsuri yang menggantikan tugasmu"

"Ha'i" bungkuknya hormat lalu beranjak meninggalkan pintu masuk rumah makan tersebut

"Hinata" seseorang memanggilnya

"Karin, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Baru saja, aku baru akan memanggilmu untuk istirahat, ternyata kau sudah disini"

"Iya, Sasori-san yang menyuruhku istirahat tadi"

"Souka .. baiklah aku kedepan dulu ya, jaa"

"Um" jawab Hinata mengganggukan kepalanya.

-Hinata- seperti itulah tulisan yang tertera pada nametag yang tersemat di dada kirinya, ia tak pernah lagi menggunakan nama Uchiha pada setiap perkenalannya dengan siapapun yang ia jumpai di kota berpasir ini, dan tak pernah ada seorangpun yang menyangka ia adalah seorang Uchiha, mengingat tak ada sedikitpun kesan Uchiha dalam dirinya –bodoh kenapa ia tak pernah sadar sejak dulu.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan segalanya, memulainya dari awal namun tak dipungkiri terkadang rasa rindu itu memang ada terlebih jika mengingat kebersamaan mereka, terutama pada Uchiha muda yang selama ini menjadi Aniiki-nya, menjadi panutannya Hinata sangat, teramat sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Ini sudah menjadi pilihannya, ia tak mau merepotkan mereka lagi.

.

Sudah hamper 1 bulan Hinata menjalani hidupnya seorang diri, membiayai segala kebutuhannya, terkadang terbesit dalam pikirannya ia ingin mengeyam pendidikan lagi namun semua itu bukanlah hal mudah ia tak mempunyai cukup uang untuk itu.

"Jika mereka bangkrut itu akan berdampak pada perekonomian Konoha" Sasori berkomentar pada tayangan berita yang tengah ia tonton.

"Pagi Sasori-san" Hinata menyapa bosnya

"Pagi Hinata-chan"

"Ada apa kelihatannya kau serius sekali"

"Uchiha" perkataan itu membuat Hinata menegang "Mereka terancam bangkrut"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau lihat, kabarnya Fugaku-san masuk rumah sakit, ada yang …" *Brruukk* mendengar suara aneh itu Sasori menoleh dan mendapati pegawai barunya terduduk di lantai, wajahnya seketika pucat dan bahunya bergetar "Hinata, kau tak apa?" ia bertanya cemas

"To … tou-san" lirihnya berbisik pada diri sendiri

"Hinata" Sasori menguncang bahu gadis itu, mencoba menyadarkannya

Seperti mengangkat balok beton Hinata mendapati tubuhnya merosot mendapatkan kabar itu, setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya ia segera meminta izin pada bosnya untuk tidak mengambil cuti dengan alasan ingin pulang kampung.

.

.

Sasuke yang serta merta mengambil alih segala pekerjaan ayahnya karna kondisinya yang tiba-tiba drop dibanjiri segala macam tugas belum lagi semua pekerja wanita yang berkerja di Uchiha Corp. mulai tersenyum penuh arti padanya membuatnya ingin memakai topeng –jika diperbolehkan, supaya terhindar dari mereka semua.

Ini saat jam makan siang, dan ia akan pulang kerumah mengingat Kaasan-nya akan semakin sedih jika ia makan siang di kantornya, termenung menelusuri jalanan yang cukup lengang namun sekali lagi pikirannya melayang … kemana Hinata ?

Saat akan memasuki belokan terakhir menuju kediaman megahnya, tangannya yang memegang kemudi mulai melemas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar berlari kearah obyek yang masih ia sangsikan kebenarannya ..

*Sreeettt* ia menarik lengan gadis itu dan mendapati paras yang selalu mengantui mimpinya, gadis itu sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, lavender pucatnya bergerak tak tentu arah, Sasuke dapat melihat jejak air mata disana ..

"Hinata" panggilnya memastikan jika saat ini penglihatan tidak sedang menipunya

"Nii-san" suara gadis itu masih sama, lalu tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya

"Kau kemana saja?" ia tak mampu mengendalikan nada suaranya, tak ada lagi Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku. Suara pemuda Uchiha itu bergetar menahan airamata yang mengancam akan membasahi wajahnya

"Nii-san, aku merindukanmu" Hinata membalas pelukan itu, pelukan yang selalu menenangkannya

"Kau kemana saja bodoh, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata dan mengecup keningnya lembut, menyalurkan segala kerinduan yang ia rasakan

"Go-gomen … aku .. hiks … aku takut kau akan membenciku" Hinata terisak

"Bodoh"

"A-a-aku … aku bukan anak kandung Kaa-san, aku … aku hanya angak pu-pungut"

"Aku sudah tau" sebenarnya Sasuke ingin marah, namun segala emosi itu seketika lenyap saat lengannya mendekap tubuh mungil yang bergetar ini

"Kau sudah tau?" kini nada suara Hinata tampak bingung

"Tou-san sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, jangan mencoba pergi lagi atau akau akan menyeretmu pulang"

"….." tanpa menjawab gadis itu hanya terisak dan menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Sasuke …

.

"Tadaima"

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah pulang, kenapa terlambat" sura Mikoto terdengar lembut membuat air mata Hinata kembali berurai

"Aku bertemu seseorang" jawab Sasuke melirik Hinata yang semakin menundukan wajahnya karna jawaban itu

"Siap …." suaranya tak lagi terdengar, hanya ada derap kaki yang berlari dan suara tangisan, membuat Sasuke memutar onyxnya walaupun tak dipungkiri ia juga merasa senang

Makan siang hari ini tertunda hingga jam 3, dikarenakan Mikoto yang masih memeluk Hinata mereka berdua menangis "Kau kemana saja nak?"

"Kaa-san, gomen … gomennasai … hontou ni gomenasai" Hinata hanya mampu mengulang kata maaf berkali-kali "a-aku … aku tidak pantas .. menjadi putrimu"

"Kau ini bicara apa? apapun yang terjadi kau adalah putriku"

"Tapi aku hanya …"

"Selamanya kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, sampai kapanpun" Mikoto berkata tegas meyakinkan argumennya

"Arigato"

"Jangan melakukan tindakan seperti ini lagi, kami semua menghawatirkanmu, Tou-sanmu sampai …" ia tak mampu melanjutkan

"Bagaimana kabar Tou-san?"

"Kau mau menjenguknya?" tawar Sasuke

"Um" Hinata mengangguk

"Baiklah, akan aku antar tapi kau harus makan dulu" perintahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, Sasuke tak pernah berubah selalu saja ingin dituruti.

Ruang rawat Uchiha Fugaku jauh lebih ramai dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, kini ruangan itu didominasi dengan tawa Mikoto yang berulang kali menmojokan putra tentang betapa khawatirnya ia perihal menghilangnya Hinata si gadis yang menjadi tersanngka utama sendiri hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Sudahlah Kaasan tak perlu mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang" keluh Sasuke "Toh, bukan hanya aku, kalian juga mengalami hal yang sama" cibirnya penuh perhitungan, dan kembali suara tawa memenuhi ruang rawat tersebut.

"Hinata" Fugaku memanggil putrinya

"Ya Tousan" agak ragu namun Hinata tetap menghampiri ayahnya

"Jangan pernah berfikir jika kau bukan bagian dari kami, kau selamanya adalah putriku" ucapnya membelai surai si gadis, membuat airmata Hinata kembali menggenang mendapatkan perkataan tulus itu.

"Go-gomen, aku sudah membuat kalian semua cemas"

Disisi lain Sasuke menyeringai dengan rencana brilliant yang tersusun didalam otak jeniusnya, mengambil langkah pertama ia mendekati Kaasannya.

"Kaasan" panggilnya menarik perhatian Mikoto

"Hm?"

"Kaasan ingin Hinata menjadi putrimu kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Hinata memang putriku"

"Ck, tapi tidak secara hukum, jika … suatu saat nanti ia menemukan keluarganya, mungkin ia akan kembali ke keluarganya itu" Sasuke memancing

Kenyataan baru yang diungkapkan Sasuke menghapus senyum indah yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah cantiknya "Kau benar .."

"Aku punya rencana, bagaimana supaya Hinata walaupun akan menemukan keluarganya kelak, ia akan tetap menjadi keluarga kita"

"Bagaimana?" diam-diam Mikoto mensyukuri kejeniusan keluarganya

"Aku akan menikahin .."

"APA ?!" Mikoto berteriak mendengar ide itu, membuat Fugaku dan Hinata yang tengah berbincang menoleh pada mereka, membuat Sasuke mengumpat pelan meruntuki pekikan keras ibunya

"Ada apa?" kepala keluarga Uchiha itu bertanya

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Kaasan" Sasuke melirik tajam ibunya

"Apa maksudmu menikahinya Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto kembali berbisik

"Memangnya salah? bukankah jika ia menikah denganku ia akan menjadi bagian Uchiha yang sah secara hukum?"

"….."

"Lagipula aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama" ungkap Sasuke, Mikoto melebarkan onyxnya mendengarkan perkataan terakhir putranya

"Jadi karna itu selama ini kau tidak memiliki kekasih Sasuke …. chan?" nada yang digunakan ibunya sungguh sangat tak nyaman di telinga Sasuke, membuat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi tirusnya

Melihat perubahan yang menarik pada wajah tampan putranya membuat Mikoto semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Benarkan? selama ini ternyata kau mengalami kelainan"

Mendengar kata 'kelainan' yang digunakan ibunya untuk menggambarkan rasa cintanya pada Hinata membuat Sasuke melotot tak suka, dan mendapat seringai penuh kemenangan dari ibunya.

"Mengaku sajalah~" ia semakin menggoda

"Ya, aku mencintainya sejak kecil"

"Souka, untung saja kau baru mengetahui jika Hinata bukan adikmu belakangan ini"

"Maksud Kaasan?"

"Jika tidak, siapa yang akan menjamin Hinata akan tetap seperti ini sampai sekarang" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti "kau pasti akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak padanya" tandas Mikoto

Wajah putih Sasuke merah padam, ia kena telak perkataan Mikoto benar 90% karna bagaimana pun juga ia adalah seorang pria dewasa kan?

"Lihat-lihat wajahmu memerah, apa jangan-jangan kau memang sudah melakukannya?" perkataan ibunya ini semakin melantur saja pikir Sasuke

"Sudahlah Kaasan … jadi bagiamana?"

"Baiklah kalian akan menikah 1 bulan lagi"

"Siapa yang kan menikah Kaasan?" Hinata yang baru muncul tiba-tiba bertanya

"Kau manis" katanya mencubit pipi putrinya

"A-aku …?" bagaimana pun juga kabar itu teramat sangat mengejutkan untuknya "A-aku akan menikah dengan siapa …?"

"Dengan ku" jawab Sasuke

"Bagus tou-san setuju" Fugaku angkat bicara

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudnya aku akan menikah dengan Niisan? dia kan kakaku?"

"Bukan kaka kandungmu" kembali Sasuke berbicara, Mikoto menghampiri rajang suaminya

"Kau setuju, baguslah"

"Hn, sedikit banyak aku sudah tau" bisiknya pada istri cantiknya

"Apa?"

"Jika Sasuke mencintai Hinata"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku pria aku bisa melihatnya" dan pernyataan terakhir suaminya itu membuat Mikoto tertawa senang.

Sementara itu Hinata …

"Tunggu dulu Niisan" katanya mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan keluar

"Hn?" ia menyahut namun tak menghentikan langkahnya, yakin Hinata akan mengikutinya

"Apa maksud Kaasan mengatakan jika kita akan menikah?"

"Itu artinya kau akan menikah denganku" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Tapi kau kan kakak ku?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bukan kakak kandungmu"

"Tapi tetap saja kita tak boleh menikah" Hinata kembali mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Sasuke

"Tidak akan ada yang melarang secara Hukum kita diperbolehkan untuk menikah"

"Ta-tapi kan …." jengah dengan semua kata penolakan yang Hinata lontarkan padanya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan mencium bibir merah gadis itu, membuat Hinata memekik kaget.

"Kau bukan adik kandungku, dan aku sangat mencintaimu karna itu kau akan menikah denganku" ucapnya lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, bukannya ia tak ingin melihat perubahan Hinata setelah ia mengatakan rasa cintanya, namun lebih kepada –ia tak ingin Hinata melihat perubahan pada wajahnya setelah menngatakan hal itu.

Hinata membeku ditempat Sasuke meninggalkannya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, lavendernya membola dan jantungnya mulai berpacu tak terkontrol, degupannya semakin lama semakin mengencang menimbulkan rasa sakit namun ia menikmatinya, menikmati semua degupan pada organ vitalnya.

Tak lama kemudian rona merah merajai pipinya, sebelah tangannya terulur memegangi dadanya yang tak kunjung mereda, sebelah lagi menangkup pipinya yang terasa amat panas, seperti terbakar namun sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Senyuman yang sangat tulus.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata, Sasuke berhenti pada belokan pertama menyembunyikan dirinya pada pandangan lavender gadis itu. Bersandar pada sebuah dinding dan menikmati degupan jantungnya yang menggila tapi bukan merasa kesakitan ia malah tersenyum karna perubahan dirinya itu. Membuat beberapa suster yang kebetulan lewat terpana mendapati sesosok pria tampan bertubuh tegap tengah bersandar sebelah tangannya memegangi dada kirinya dan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya, senyuman yang sarat akan berjuta kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Kau cantik Hime" kata Sasuke saat mereka pergi

"Ja-jangan menggodaku Niisan"

"Ck, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, berhenti memanggilku 'Niisan' panggil aku Sasuke" tuhan yang tau betapa jengahnya ia mendapati Hinata hingga saat ini tetap saja memanggilnya Niisan, padahal ia sangat merindukan suffix –kun yang selalu Hinata sematkan pada namanya dulu.

"Gomen"

"Sudahlah ayo" katanya menggandeng tangan gadis itu membawanya ke pusat kota untuk menikmati satu hari minggu yang cerah

Dalam perjalanan tak hentinya Hinata mencuri pandang kearahnya hingga ia bertanya "Ada apa?"

"A-ano soal itu … um saat Niisan mengatakan mencintaiku … ap-apakah itu sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ta-tapi kan … bukankah Niisan menyukai Shion-nee?"

"Tidak, kapan aku mengatakan aku menyukainya?"

"Saat aku bertanya siapa yang kau sukai kau bilang ia temanku"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu"

"Pernah, saat …"

"Aku bilang, kau megenal siapa gadis yang aku sukai"

"….."

"Lagi pula tentu saja kau mengenal dirimu sendiri kan?"

"Se-sejak kapan?" Hinata menundukan wajahnya, entah harus bahagia atau merasa bagaimana

"Sejak aku mengenalimu"

"Meng … enaliku?"

"Rumit untuk menjelaskannya, yang jelas aku telah lama merasakan hal itu padamu"

"Maksudmu kau tau jika aku bukan anak kandung Tousan dan Kaasan?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

"A-aku hanya ingin tau, rasanya sangat aneh saat Niisan tiba-tiba mengatakan mencintaiku dan akan menikahiku"

"Aku seorang Indigo" Sasuke mengungkapkan rahasianya pada orang lain untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya

"Indigo?"

"Aku bisa melihat masa laluku, mengetahui masa laluku" Hinata mendengarkan dengan sabar hingg Sasuke menepikan mobilnya pada sebuah taman kecil di pinggir kota –lebih bisa di sebut tempat peristirahatan jika melihat dari ukuranya "Dan kau, adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu memporak-porandakan hidupku, dulu"

"Aku?"

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi memancing?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke justru membuat pertanyaan

"Aku tidak suka memancing"

"Kau pasti suka" jawabnya seenaknya

Tanpa memperdulikan protes lebih lanjut dari Hinata, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya ke satu-satunya sungai yang pernah ia gunakan untuk memancing, walaupun tidak yakin ia beharap tempat itu masih sama –atau paling tidak tempat itu masih ada.

.

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya, merasa familiar dengan tempat asing yang pertama kali ia kunjungi. Aneh … ia yakin inilah pertama kalinya dirinya mengijakan kaki di tempat ini, pertama kalinya ia melihat tempat ini … tapi entah mengapa segala hal yang ada di sini terkesan …. akrab.

Kawasan itu terpencil, terhalang oleh sebuah komplek perumahan elit yang berdiri kokoh dibaliknya, menyembunyikan pesonanya dari keramaian kota. Ia berjalan menelusuri sebuah jalan setapak yang entah akan membawanya kemana ? ia hanya … entahlah , ia yakin ini jalan yang benar. Perjalanan itu tak membawanya kemanapun hanya sebuah halaman kecil yang ditumbuhi rumpur liar hingga sebatas pinggangnnya. Tapi saat jemarinya akan menyentuh reruputan itu berbagai rasa haru, kesedihan, kegembiraan, kekecewaan bergabagi rasa itu berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Membuat lavendernya memburam.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" Sasuke merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kita dulu tinggal disini"

"Kita?" lalu Sasuke menceritakan segala hal itu padanya, menjabarkan segala kenangan masa lalu yang dialaminya bersama Hinata. Ia tak mengharapkan Hinata mempercayainya, ia hanya ingin Hinta mengerti bahwa rasa cinta yang Sasuke miliki bukan tumbuh dalam semalam, bukan karna keadaan, tapi karna hatinya yang memilihnya.

Walaupun merasa aneh namun Hinata dapat merasakan pesan apa yang coba disampaikan oleh kakanya tersebut, persaan ini seolah telah lama ia nantikan, merasa dicintai, diinginkan, dibutuhkan merasa amat sangat berharga bagi seseorang.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda stoic yang sangat jarang beramah tamah pada siapapun hari ini banyak mengumbar senyum ada para tamu yang hadir dalam pesta pernikahannya, tersenyum pada semua orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya sambil menunggu mempelai wanitanya yang sedang berdandan –untuk apa? menurut Sasuke tanpa make up sedikitpun Hinata tetap mempesona di matanya- untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka di depan penghulu.

Perubahan sikap tuan muda Uchiha itu mengudang pekikan kaget dari para tamu wanita, yang merasa kecewa karna bukan mereka yang akan mendampingi si Perpect Uchiha tersebut.

Hinata berjalan mengampirinya di altar pernikahan, menimbulkan berbagai komentar para tamu dengan kecantikannya, namun yang Sasuke lihat bukanlah gaun indah yang digunakannya, bukan make up yang membuat kecantikannya semakin menjadi. Ia hanya melihat Hinata-nya impiannya menjadi kenyataan Hinata menjadi mempelai wanitanya. Walaupun untuk mewujudkannya ia harus menunggu. Selama 1 kehidupan.

Janji yang diucapkan keduanya erdengar hingga penjuru gedung megah ini, semua orang terdiam mendengarkan dengan khidmat proses penyatuan cinta mereka. hingga segala kekacauan itu datang …

"Jika ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini bicaralah sekarang, atau diam untuk selamanya"

"Aku keberatan" sebuah suara lantang terdengar membuat semua tamu undangan memperhatikan si pemilik suara, pemuda bersurai blonde dengan irish Sapphire berdiri dari kursinya dan meneriak penolakannya.

TBC

Mind To Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

Oke untuk chap ini, aku rasa ini lebih terkesan kaya Epolig-nya, well semoga suka ^^

"Aku keberatan" suaranya menggema di gedung yang sepi ini

Naruto berjalan kea rah altar pernikahan itu, pandanggan-nya lurus menatap Hinata, entah ekspresi apa yang ia tampilkan.

Semua orang masih terdiam begitu terkejut dengan apa yang pemuda blonde itu lakukan. Membatalkan sebuah acara pernikahan.

Sesampainya di depan sang mempelai yang ia hadapi bukanlah Hinata, melainkan Sasuke yang mentapnya penuh intimidasi. Penuh kebencian.

"Na-naruto-kun" Hinata terbata

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke sengit

"Hinata, aku …."

"Jika kau ingin memintanya kembali padamu terlambat Namikaze" Sasuke mencegkeram lengan pemuda itu, ia sedikit gusar. Ia takut Hinata akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit

Hinata yang merasa aka nada perkelahian jika ia tak buka suara muncul dari belakang Sasuke dan menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Lepaskan dia dulu Suke-nii" katanya menggengam jemari Sasuke yang bebas membuat Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya "Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata …. aku ingin minta maaf" Naruto menunduk sesaat kemudian kembali menatapnya "Aku sudah mengecewakanmu, mengkhianatimu …. aku minta maaf"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lembut –karna itu sebuah kenyataan, ia memang sudah memaafkan mantan kekasihnya ini. Ia sudah memiliki Sasuke ia tak butuh orang lain.

"Benarkah? jika seperti itu …."

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke

"Apa? aku belum mengatakan apapun" protes Naruto

"Jawabannya tidak untuk semua pertanyaan maupun permintaanmu"

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya "Kenapa kau menikah dengannya Hinata? bukankah dia kakakmu?"

"Aku anak angkat keluarga Uchiha Naruto-kun , Suke-nii bukan kakak kandungku"

"Ohhhh" Naruto hanya ber-ohh ria, membuat Sasuke memunculkan perempat siku di keningnya. Lalu pandangan Naruto beralih pada Sasuke 'Pantas saja dia sangat membenciku' pikirnya

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke kalem, penuh penekanan

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, kau menikah saja denganku" jawab Naruto cuek

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kalian kan belum resmi menikah, ayo Hinata ikut saja denganku, kita kawin lari" Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata membuat si mempelai merah padam

Namun amarah Sasuke kembali terbendung saat Naruto memekik keras karna jitakan pria yang merupakan replikanya –atau Naruto yang merupakan replica orang itu. Di belakang pria itu, Kaasan dan Tousannya pun ikut berdiri menghampirinya.

"Maafkan putra kami Uchiha-san, dia memang sedikit jahil" kata Kushina sopan

"Kami mengerti" kata Fugaku kalem, padahal sebelum ini ia rasanya ingin menggoreng pemuda blonde itu.

"Hehehehe … tenanglah Teme, aku hanya bercanda"

"Dobe"

"Na-naruto-kun tidak lucu bercanda seperti itu"

"Eh, tapi apa yang aku katakan padamu tidak bercanda lho Hinata" katanya mengedip jahil.

Setelah huru-hara yang dibuat oleh pemuda pirang itu selesai. Acara pernikahan mereka kembali berjalan khidmat.

.

Di tahun ke2 pernikahan mereka keluarga kecil itu di karuniai seorang putra yang sangat tampan surainya keunguan, seperti ibunya namun irish si anak hitam pekat menegaskan darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Mereka menamainya Hotaru … Uchiha Hotaru.

.

"Kaasan" bocah 5 tahun itu berteriak memanggil ibunya

"Ada apa Hotaru-chan?"

"Tousan …." anak itu menunjuk pada ayahnya "Tousan bilang Kaasan lebih mencintai Tousan dari pada Hotaru"

Mendengar hal itu Hinata hanya mendelik pada sang suami, dan mendapat seringai aneh yang sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Sasuke berjalan mendekati istri dan anaknya

"Itu memang benar, Hotaru-chan"

"Kaasan …" anak itu kembali merengek

"Sasuke-kun"

"Lihat, kaasan memanggil Tousan dengan –kun. Bukan –chan seperti saat Kaasan memanggilmu. Itu tandanya Kaasan lebih mencintai Tousan"

"Banarkah? jika begitu mulai sekarang Kaasan harus memanggil aku 'Hotaru-kun' jika tidak aku tidak akan menyahut"

"Jangan dengarkan Tousan, tentu saja Kaasan lebih mencintai Hotaru-chan. Hotaru kan yang selalu menemani Kaasan, sedangkan Tousan lebih sering pergi keluar kota"

"Benar-benar" anak itu menghapus airnatanya "Weee … Tousan dengar sendiri kan? Kaasan lebih mencintaiku"

"Itu karna kau menangis, makanya Kaasan berbicara seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu Tousan menangis juga saja"

Jawaban polos itu membuat Hinata terkekeh pelan. Sasuke kalah berdebat dengan anak-anak.

"Tousan ini lelaki, tidak boleh menagis"

"Aku juga lelaki" anak itu benar-benar mewarisi sifatnya

"Nah … jika Hotaru-chan sudah mengerti, maka mulai sekarang Hotaru-chan tidak boleh menangis lagi, dan harus menjaga Kaasan jika Tousan pergi. Mengerti?" katanya mengusap helaian putranya

"Ha'i wakatta" anak itu mengangguk antusias.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat cara Sasuke mendidik anaknya.. sangat Aneh menurutnya

.

"Dia sudah berangkat?"

"Sudah, kau libur Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku mengambil cuti"

"Cuti?"

"Kenapa? aku juga karyawan Hinata" katanya memeluk wanita itu lalu emengecup pipinya singkat "aku merindukamu Hime" kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan suara yang –kalau Hinata tidak salah mengartikannya adalah erotis.

Wanita itu menelan ludahnya kikuk "I-ini masih pagi Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa ? justru bagus, stamina kita belum terkuras" katanya mengendus leher jenjang Hinata.

.

Seorang pria menatap pada bangunan itu, rumah yang menjadi tepat bernaung sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia, sesaat ia merasa iri … jika tanpa adanya kejadian itu apakah dirinya yang akan tertawa bersama gadis itu? Sapphirenya meredup, mengerjap beberapa kali menetralisir pandangannya yang sedikit memburam. Namun sesaat kemudia senyum tulus kembali menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

_Hinata …. Saat kau bersamaku aku tak pernah menyadarinya, tapi … kau menangis karena aku, kau selalu berada di sisiku, saat aku bersamamu aku bahagia kau menenangkan hatiku, tapi …. aku tak pernah bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Sakura. _

_Aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Sasuke, namun … satu hal yang aku dan dia rasakan … aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Aku tak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan antara kau dan Sasuke, aku menyadari itu. Tapi Hinata, aku menyadarinya pertemuan kita bukanlah suatu kebetulan. _

_Aku ingin kau bahagia, aku ingin kau selalu tertawa, meski aku tak tau apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu tapi aku akan selalu mendoakanmu._

FIN

**Syuchi Hyu **:: siapp … ini final chap ya … arigato gozaimasu udah baca fic aku :* mumumu

**hiru neesan **:: Ini akhirnya, soalnya kurang ngena kalo si Naru ga ditampillin hehhee … makasih ya udah baca

**dindachan06** :: ini udah lanjut cantik, this a final chap ya … moga suka .. makasih udah baca

**Hinataholic** :: hehehee …. emang nih pengacau, but udah di jelaskan ko … makasih ya udah baca

**hinatauchiha69** :: ending mereka menikah ko … makasih ya udah baca

**re** :: hehe nanggung ya … hohoho #sengaja #dilempar .. nee nee maksud si Naru sudah tersampaikan kan? …. makasih ya udah baca

**jj **:: siapp … maksih ya udah baca

**cagalli atha zala **:: hehheee … gimana ? gimana? ga jadi batal kan … hohoho … this a final chap .. makasih ya udah baca

**Guest** :: hehe maaf maaf, typo emang susah dihilagin hohoho … makasih ya udah baca


End file.
